Weekend Dates with Kurt and Blaine
by sweetsheart
Summary: It's hard for Blaine Anderson. His boyfriend, Kurt Hummel is at NYADA. But, as Kurt promised, every weekend, Blaine goes to New York. It's hard, but they make it work, and every weekend they have the time of their lives. DISCONTINUED. See author page for details.
1. Moving In

**A.N: Right, so, this story is basically going to cover a year's worth of weekends in New York with Klaine! What I'd really love is if people could recommend things for them do do/dates for them to go on in reviews, that'd really help. Each of the chapters is going to be a different weekend, and they're probably not going to be super long. But, there are 52 weeks in a year - that's at least 52 glorious, Klaine-filled dates.**

**If there's anyone here who read my story, **_**My Friend Delia, **_**then I'm sorry for that one. I've hit a big road block and I don't know what to do with it. I'll keep it there in case I ever add to it, but in case you didn't realise… it's on major hiatus.**

**I know that's gonna piss off Chloe, and I'm sorry for that. **

**But, this chapter is dedicated to her. Cheeky-Chops. Check her out, love her stuff. For me, guys :) x**

* * *

_Sunday, August 26__th__, 2012_

_Kurt's First Full Day in his New York Apartment_

* * *

"It's so…"

"Small. Decrepit. Gross."

"I was going to say _homey._"

Kurt Hummel smiled at his ever-optimistic boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine shrugged and smiled back.

"It really is homey, Kurt. I'd never lie to you." Blaine smiled. Kurt sighed and sat on the bed, crossing his legs and looking around.

"You worry me, Blaine. If this is what you think is homey." Kurt said. Blaine laughed and sat down next to Kurt on the bed, clasping his hands in his lap and looking at the ceiling.

"It seems pretty safe. I'll be fine as long as I know that you're safe." Blaine told both Kurt and himself. Kurt looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Blaine… you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him and blinked quickly. He was sure he'd used up all of his tears crying in the days before Kurt left. Apparently not, it seemed, when they began to spill over once more.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and let him cry into his sweater.

And this was his _good_ cashmere sweater.

Nobody had ever cried into this before, but none of that mattered. Kurt knew that it would take Blaine time to adjust to him being gone. Blaine sat up again and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and laughing.

"I'm an idiot." Blaine sniffed. Kurt shook his head.

"You're not an idiot, Blaine. You're not." Kurt reassured him. Blaine gave a small smile and rubbed at his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring you down like this. You're here on your own." Blaine said. Kurt flopped down onto his bed with such grace that a prima ballerina herself would be jealous and shrugged.

"The only negative here, apart from the seedy apartment, is the fact that you're not going to be with me all the time. And my dad." Kurt said. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's midsection and nodded.

"It's gonna suck without you, Kurt." Blaine murmured. Kurt looked down at Blaine and pressed his hand to the side of Blaine's face.

"Like I said. Skype, every day. I don't care if the world is ending; you're going to Skype me." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Blaine reassured him. Kurt smiled and sat up, walking over to the small window in his apartment and pushing it open. Immediately, a faint, smoggy smell and the noise of traffic and the hustle and bustle of the city flooded in.

Kurt should have found it slightly off-putting, but he didn't. It soothed him in an odd sort of way - it was almost like he knew he'd found his place in life.

And when Blaine walked up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist, it felt even better.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that." Kurt mumbled. Blaine nodded.

"I know. I love you too." Blaine replied. At that moment, Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and walked over to his desk, where a small stack of sticky notes sat. He picked up a pen and scrawled something down on it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine took off the sticky note and stuck it to the wall behind Kurt's bed.

"There. So you don't forget." Blaine said. Kurt read the sticky note.

_I love you._

"Like I'd forget that, Blaine." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd forget it. I just wanted you to always know." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine, taking his hands gently.

"Thank you for being here. Staying with me on my first day." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Of course." he replied. He kissed Kurt gently, his grip tightening over Kurt's hands.

"It's really not homey, is it? It's just gross." Kurt said. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"I give you a week, and you'll make it homey." Blaine said.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You'll give this place a good dose of Kurt Hummel and it'll be great." Blaine reassured him. Kurt smiled and sat down on the bed once more.

"The big city. It seems kinda surreal, now that I'm here." Kurt said. Blaine sat down next to him.

"You'll get used to it. I'll get used to it. _We'll_ get used to it." Blaine smiled.

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 1 :D  
I just want to say that, with this story, I'm not focusing on the fact that a plane ticket to and from New York every weekend would be mind numbingly expensive. I understand it's a big plot hole, but that's not the point of this. The point is FLUFF. CUTE, ADORABLE, ROMANTIC, SEXY KLAINE FLUFF :D**


	2. At The Zoo

**A/N: Okay, I'm SO sorry for the delay. But ALL THE GLEE FINALE FEELS. And… spoiler alert…**

**Yeah, the finale messed up my plan for this. But, I don't care. It's happening, my baby is at NYADA and nothing else matters.**

**Once again, sorry for the delay. Updates will be sporadic – and fluffy.**

* * *

_Sunday, September 2nd__, 2013_

_Our First Trip To Central Park Zoo – Together!_

_I shouldn't be this excited. I know I shouldn't be this excited.  
Oh, to hell with it. I'm excited.  
Should be fun!_

* * *

"You coming, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He was bounding around like a young child, and was already acting like a seasoned New Yorker. Blaine smiled and jogged slightly to catch up with Kurt.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." he laughed.

"Just because you've known your way around here since birth." Blaine smiled as he caught up with his boyfriend, who shot him a look accompanied with a raised eyebrow and a tiny pout.

"Don't you give me that look, Kurt Hummel." he warned.

"Well, don't you tease me, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied, unable to keep any remnants of a stern look.

"I didn't mean it in a teasing sort of way," Blaine continued walking, Kurt staying two paces in front, "I meant it in an endearing way."

"What, like the way you say I'm akin to Cruella DeVill if I don't have enough sleep? That sort of endearing?" Kurt asked, albeit with a smile. Blaine shrugged and tilted his head to the side ever-so-slightly.

"Forgive the misguided compliments." he replied, sticking his hands on his pockets. Kurt held back for a fraction of a second before giving Blaine a quick squeeze around the shoulders with one arm.

"I've overlooked them for years, Blaine." he replied, walking faster once more. Blaine stopped in his tracks a moment, before raising an eyebrow and striding forward.

"Do you mean that in a _good_ way or a _bad_ way?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over his shoulder for a second and smiled.

"I mean it in an endearing way, of course." he replied. Blaine crossed his arms and walked directly alongside the brunette.

"That's just mean, Kurt." Blaine said, his expression gaining the same pouty quality as Kurt's had earlier.

"Stop with the bickering and _look around, _Blaine." Kurt gently grasped Blaine's shoulders and rotated him slightly.

"Central Park Zoo. _Central Park Zoo, _Blaine. And it's in the town where I live. _I live…_" Kurt repeated. Blaine looked back at him and smiled.

"Well, come on. We haven't got all day." Blaine said.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, suddenly regaining the childlike wonder that a zoo brings out and linking arms with Blaine, "where do you want to go first?"

"Really? You're asking _me_ to make a decision? Me?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, I don't know." Blaine gave a sigh and Kurt dropped his shoulders.

"Come on… _please_ decide… _for me?_" Kurt blinked. Blaine gave a tiny laugh and shook his head.

"You're manipulative." he stated, brandishing an index finger in front of Kurt's face, causing him to laugh.

"Fine, fine. Let's go see the giraffes." Blaine stated. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Giraffes? Why giraffes?" Kurt asked.

"Hey. If you're really going to insult my choice of animal, then _you_ can choose." Blaine reminded the brunette. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"No, I… I just thought it was interesting, is all." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Right. Giraffes it is." Kurt said.

* * *

"Blaine, look, the baby penguins!"

Kurt rushed over to the enclosure far too quickly for an adult, his hands sitting at his sides and his eyes still marvelling at the animals, despite the fact that he had seen them before. Blaine walked up next to him, peering over the barrier.

"They're cute." Blaine smiled. At that moment, one penguin tossed a fish towards another, and the sheer surprise and awe on the penguin's face made Blaine think. He glanced up at Kurt, who could not wipe the smile from his face.

"Like you." Blaine continued.

"Sorry?" Kurt turned to Blaine, and Blaine simply smiled and laughed.

"You're like those baby penguins." Blaine stated. Kurt raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth dropped in questioning.

"What? A foot tall with flippers?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh, and Kurt smiled at that.

"No, silly. I mean… look at them. They're just happy to be there. They're animals that we don't quite understand, but we can tell one thing… they're happy." Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine and gave a tiny smile.

"Don't understand?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"I love you… but I don't understand you. Nobody does." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled bashfully and rubbed his arm nervously.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"I love your eloquence." Blaine elaborated. When Kurt could not respond, Blaine simply leant forward and kissed him, removing the need for words.

* * *

Blaine returned home from visiting Kurt, and it still hurt leaving him. Every time. And it would hurt all the rest of the visits he came home from.

Blaine opened the bag he took up to Kurt's and dumped all of its contents onto the bed. All of his belongings fell onto the bed – along with two stuffed animals with a note pinning them together. Blaine picked them up and examined them more closely – a giraffe and a penguin. Blaine read the note.

_You know it's soppy - you know you adore it.  
The Baby Penguin x_

Blaine smiled, holding back tears that threatened to burst forth, and sat the two stuffed animals next to a picture of Kurt and himself. He picked up his phone and quickly wrote a text.

_I absolutely adore them, Kurt. Faithfully yours, The Giraffe xx_


	3. Not Well

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but I've had to tweak some stuff. Chapters will now be shorter, only about 500-750 words, because I'm so pressed for time. I'm finishing up some stories, posting others and have to get around to finishing others. But I won't neglect this anymore… I hope.**

**And, just remember – cost is no factor in these little trips Blaine and Kurt make. They pay for it with fluffity fluff fluff.**

**AD LET'S IGNORE THE CANON BECAUSE RYAN MURPHY IS SILLY AND BLEH.**

_Saturday, September 8th, 2012  
Kurt's sick – so it's my surprise!_

_Kurt told me not to bother coning up this weekend – apparently he's sick.  
Well… guess I'll have to go anyway!_

Kurt heard a knock at his door and he recoiled further into his bed.

"Rachel, I told you to go – you're going to get sick!" Kurt called.

Outside the door, Rachel was standing with Blaine, holding back laughter.

"Kurt, you've got a delivery!" she called, and as the door opened, she heard Kurt give a heaving sigh.

"What is i- _Blaine?_" Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine smiled widely and sat on Kurt's bed.

"I thought I told you not to come up this weekend." Kurt tried his hardest to give a serious, stern expression, but Blaine's puppy-dog eyes unravelled Kurt.

"I had to. I can't leave you when you're sick, Kurt." Blaine said, quietly. Kurt smiled and sat back, Blaine sitting his bag down on the bed and smiling at Kurt again.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt asked.

"You." he said, his smile widening, causing Kurt to pull the covers over his cheeks, which were rapidly turning redder than usual.

"How is everyone back at McKinley?" Rachel bounced back into the room, sitting across from the two.

"We're… getting there." Blaine sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed and noticed Kurt nose twitch ever so slightly.

"We're just… We've just lost a lot of big voices and-"

"_Ah-choo!"_

Both Blaine and Rachel looked at Kurt, and his eyes widened.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine and Rachel looked at each other before looking at Kurt and 'aww'ing.

"Don't do that, you guys." Kurt crossed his arms and Blaine smiled, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead.

"But you're adorable!" Rachel smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Rachel…" Kurt tried to sound stern, but the attempts were futile due to his stuffed nose.

"It's not working, Kurt." Blaine said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and he covered his face with his hands.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, throwing the pillow that was behind his head at Blaine. Blaine caught it and threw it back at Kurt, who proceeded to shuffle under the covers.

"You're mean." Kurt murmured from under the covers.

Blaine crawled up and pulled the covers back, leaning down and kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"C'mon, let's watch a movie." Blaine murmured. Kurt looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Okay." he said, gently.

* * *

Upon Blaine's return home, Blaine put his packed bag by the door of his bedroom and sat down at his computer, propping his head up with his arm and checking his e-mails.

There was the obligatory 'miss you already' e-mail from Kurt, and then there were some e-mails from the various clubs he'd joined.

As he continued scrolling, he felt a twinge in his nose. After a second, he sneezed.

And then he sneezed again.

After a few minutes, Blaine's eyes widened in realisation. Grabbing a box of tissues and a blanket from the end of his bed, he typed a quick e-mail before settling back into his bed to wallow in his illness.

_Kurt,_

_You are in so much trouble when I see you next time._

_I'm sick. I expect soup and a Disney movie when we meet again._

_Blaine x_

As Kurt's eyes flicked over the e-mail, he couldn't help but smirk. Maybe it was a little mean, sure, but it was only natural to find it a little funny.

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel asked, walking past the computer and the smirking man.

"Blaine's sick." Kurt replied, tipping his head up.

"And you're _smiling?_" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head and smiled, waving Rachel off before typing a quick e-mail back to his ailing better half._  
_

_Blaine,_

_Sorry! I guess it's my... souvenir?_

_Lots of love and cuddles and online soup,_

_Kurt x_

_****_**A/N: I told you it was short - but it's better than nothing, right?**


End file.
